


Water Boy

by Ongnielisscience



Series: Pd101 Season 2 Things [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Smut, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongnielisscience/pseuds/Ongnielisscience
Summary: Cross Posted on AFF (Under the Same Name)Mermen exist. But instead of the classic fairy tale adaptation of them, these are vicious beings.Height ranging from anywhere between 20-60ft. One touch to their mate and its bye byecruel world.Kang Daniel has been waiting to find his mate since he turned 18,000 just 2 years ago.But is his mate all that and a bag of chips, or is he cussing out every water god heknows for pairing them together.Ong Seongwoo a pirate who is in the need for adventure. When he sets out of his small townwith population of 101, he does not expect to find what he does, is this a good surpiseor is Seongwoo ready to feed himself to the sharks?Summaries terrible I know, I couldn't think of anything.





	1. (Informational) Prologue

I wanted to post this before i get started to explain some of the things that will be going on in the story. Please reference this at will, and I hope this will be help as the story goes on. As said in the description the height (or length I guess) of a merman ranges from 20-60 ft. As you can probably guess that's really tall. The first merman was discovered around 1795. This story will take place in 1890. 

Since this is an alternate universe, I will not mention any of the important history events that happened during this time frame. Because none of the important people in history existed in this story. The town that Seongwoo is from is called Produce, It's very small and has a population of 101 (see what I did there). Anyway this town like the rest of the world is surrounded by water. There is more water than land. 

Jumping back to the mermen. Mermaids do not exist, and have never existed in their race. The merfolk only have males as mates, it's just how they roll. a merman's mate is always human, there is no exceptions. But the mate was to be turned into a merman in order to live with them. The process starts while they are in the middle of mating (or having sex). The dominant (or the one who is already a merman) has to bite the human so their venom can be transferred to them. 

The process is very painful. It could take a week at least or up to a month, depending upon the person. Since the one who is originally human is considered a sub,  that doesn't mean that they are always shorter than their dominant. They can also switch roles depending on what the couple wants to do. Also before I forget a mermaid can have as many mates a 1 or they can have up to 10. The only more than 1 mate relationship you will see/hear about is the three-way relationship of Jisung, Woojin, and Sungwoon. Both parties will know that they have found their mate right away because suddenly theres this feeling (almost like someone shocked them) that runs through their bodies. 

Not all Merman have fish tails, it can be any creature in the sea that they have the tail of. I wanted to spice thing up a bit because just having a fish tail is kinda boring. A pod is what's used to classify a group of mermaids, like with dolphins and I believe whales. Mermen can have children, It depends on if they are a top or bottom. I'm still trying to decide if I want ongniel to have a child or not, so you'll have to wait and see.Mermen can have children, It depends on if they are a top or bottom. I'm still trying to decide if I want ongniel to have a child or not, so you'll have to wait and see. Finally Mermen can shrink down to match their mates size, but this is only when their mate is still human. This is the case because no one wants to have sex when some one is 15-54 feet taller than you are, it'd be painful. Finally Mermen become very vicious creatures if their mate is endangered or they feel threatened.  Hope this was not all over the place, and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1 - Water Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized there are some things I forgot to mention in the prologue. Merman or Immortal. There is a certain point where they stop aging, which is when they reach the age of 21. So on the outside, they are all the same age, but mathematically they are all different ages. Also just wanted to let you know all of the minors in Wanna One are aged up (by like a lot). They are of legal age. Finally, all of the Mermen have telekinesis. But they do have certain powers that are unique to one specific Merman. Please excuse my horrible writing skills, and I hope this some what lived up to your expectations. Thanks for taking the time to read this story.
> 
> P.S. - Sorry if it's rushed.

Seongwoo stood on the quarterdeck, turning the wheel ever so slightly. He and his crew had been out at sea for weeks, searching for a pod of mermen. It’s not that he wanted to sell it, even though they sell more than a few pretty pennies. Seongwoo just wanted one for his own, something beautiful to look at and keep him company. 

“Capin’!” Seongwoo was suddenly snapped back into reality by Sungwoon, his first mate. He watched as the first mate scrambled up the stairs and reached his side. The taller turned to face him, undivided attention on him.

“What is it?” Seongwoo questioned. Time was money, and he had better ways to spend it. Tapping his foot as he allowed the other to catch his breath.  
Seongwoo cocked an eyebrow, “Good news I hope.”

“Aye, good news indeed.” Sungwoon cheerfully stated, “A pod was spotted just a couple of miles north of us.” Hearing this Seongwoo couldn’t help but crack a smile, looks like luck was on his side after all. 

“Boys!” Seongwoo yelled grabbing all of their attention, “Set course for due north, we have ourselves a merman to catch!” With a chorus of ‘ayes’ in response, everyone jumped into action. These mermen better be prepared because playing nice wasn’t part of his vocabulary. 

\--------------------------------------------

The crew lowered the anchor, net ready for them to cast. Signaling to his men to let the net drop, he stood back and watched. The merman struggled with the net for maybe ten minutes. But all movement stopped suddenly. As Seongwoo watched the men pull up the net. An itch from the back of his mind told him something was wrong. Brushing off the feeling he continued watching.

Finally pulling up the net, with more ease than there should be. Nothing was there, except for the gaping hole left behind. Sungwoon scurried to the railing of the ship. Looking over into the dark waters below. Gigantic hands reached up, grabbing onto Sungwoon pulling him under. Frightened, the crew back up moving to the other side of the boat. 

Seongwoo walked to the stairs, the sword out of the scabbard. He had almost reached the deck when another crew member was taken. This time blood swirled in the water. The crew member lifelessly floated to the top. His body ripped in half. 

Silent, the crew made no noise. They stood unmoving, for any one move would certainly kill them. A whistle sliced the silent air. The crew turned toward the sound and found their captain standing there. “Move boys, this could get messy,” Seongwoo shouted at the crew. Not wasting any time they separated, creating a path for their captain.   
Walking to the edge of the ship, Seongwoo looked down. His eyes were met with the sight of the dark blue. Seongwoo climbed on top of the railing. Bracing himself for the fall he jumped off. Freezing cold water enveloped him, making it harder for Seongwoo to start swimming. Opening his eyes he looked around, salt burning his eyes. 

Seongwoo turned around, lung forcing him to go up for breath soon after. Gasping for air when he reached the surface, only to be met with the sight of a broken boat. Members of his crew floating in the water. Most of them dead, but a select few still alive. Seongwoo was given no more time to look around as he was dragged under the water. He tried to kick at whatever was pulling him in an attempt to escape. Sword swinging slowly in the salty waters.

He wiped himself around, coming face to face with huge brown eyes. The chocolatey pools entranced Seongwoo. Leaving him breathless at their beauty. Raising his gaze, Seongwoo noticed the red hair. His heart managing to beat faster even with him struggling to breathe. Seongwoo lowered his gaze to eyes once more. 

He let out a gasp when the violent shock ran through his system. Losing his remaining air. The Merman must have noticed what happened to Seongwoo because his eyes widened. Seemingly deeming him to be fine, he started purring. His tongue coming out to lick his neck. Making Seongwoo squirm. 

Black began to surround Seongwoo’s eyes, cutting his vision of the beautiful being. Searching for air, when he knew he couldn’t get any. Seongwoo swore he heard a whimper, but then again he could be hallucinating from lack of air. Seongwoo closed his eyes, sleep would be good right now. Letting the darkness envelop him, he began to lose consciousness. 

“I will save you, my beautiful mate, just wait a little bit longer.” He heard someone say. Mate? He had a mate? Not dwelling on it anymore he drifted off into sleep. Finally, Seongwoo lost the consciousness he had been clinging onto.

\--------------------------------------------

Seongwoo was enveloped in warmth. Instead of going back to sleep his eyes shot open. Sitting up he looked around, this was definitely not the ocean. Warm sand under him and palm trees gave it away (that and being able to breath). Standing wobbly to his feet, he looked around for his savior. Not that he was anything like a damsel in distress, but he needs to thank them. 

Making his way over to the water, he looked around for the merman. Searching for the dark red hair. Seongwoo got up on a rock to get a better view of the water. He stood there for thirty minutes until he finally gave up. Hopping off the rock to lay on the sand near the water. Drifting off to sleep once more. 

\--------------------------------------------

Seongwoo was pulled from his sleep when arms encased his body. Opening his eyes slowly he was met with chocolatey eyes once again. The merman was shockingly around his size. The memories of when he was drowning came flooding back. Seongwoo was his mate, and that’s why he was this size. His gaze moved to his tail.

The merman had a gorgeous red tail of a half-moon betta fish. The red fading to a white at the tips. He wanted to touch it but stopped himself. He didn’t know how the Merman would react. “Hello, beautiful, like what you see?” The raspy voice spoke, pulling Seongwoo from his thoughts.

“I am,” he responded, “But might I ask, who are you?” 

“My name is Euigeon, but you may call me Daniel.” 

“My name is Euigeon, but you may call me Daniel.” Seongwoo watched as Daniel’s tongue came out to lick his lips. The forked tongue fascinating him in a way nothing else did. In Seongwoo’s haze, he failed to notice Daniel’s hand moving. Letting out a yelp as Daniel snaked his arm around his thigh. He began to rub circles on his leg, now Seongwoo would never admit it, but the touch was making the blood rush south. 

Seongwoo hoped to god that Daniel didn’t notice the growing erection. Luck didn’t appear to be on his side at the moment. Because Daniel did notice if the smug look on his face was anything to go by. Daniel smashed his lips onto Seongwoo’s lips, quickly deepening the kiss. All reason and embarrassment went out the window. Daniel was ready to mate him, and Seongwoo was just as ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading. Please forgive my poor writing skills until next time.


End file.
